


Raven's Torture

by ChaoticDrunk, RedLeaderDemon



Series: Raven AU: The story of Tom [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M U C H R E G R E T, M/M, Raven AU (Personal AU), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrunk/pseuds/ChaoticDrunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderDemon/pseuds/RedLeaderDemon
Summary: After the painful event what Tom called 'The End' with his two friends Edd and Matt, a strange thing happens to him. His old friend and somewhat rival, Tord, has kidnapped him and taking him away to an unknown place. He thought Tord would be peaceful with him, but the loopy Norwegian has other ideas. Instead, he treats Tom like a misbehaving dog, makes the Brit call him 'Master' or Sir, only addressing the smaller male by 'pet'. Tom has slowly been beaten to fit the mold as a slave, everyday filled with pain in misery. He has not realized how long he has been away, Edd worried sick about him and Matt starting to forget him. What can this poor, black-eyed male do? Just wait..





	1. A Painful Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrunk/gifts).



Bang.

Pain shot up the blue-hoodied male’s leg, forcing him to his knees. His hands gripped the rug below him, his eyes completely white in pain. “Stand.” A voice hissed from above, the man in pain’s gaze slowly moving upward to an unfriendly face.

“B-But S-”

“Stand!” The taller male grabbed the back of the man’s collar and yanked on it, forcing the man up to avoid choking. “Tom, this is all your fault, you know?” Tom’s blank eyes stared at the other male.

“T-Tord-” His head snapped to the side, the stinging sensation on his face accompanied by an awful shock to his neck.

“You call me Sir and that’s it.” Tord growled, grabbing the top of Tom’s head and swiveling it to face him. “Is. That. Clear?”

“Yes Sir…” His eyes slowly faded back to their usual black, despite the roaring pain in his lower leg. :A-Anything you need?-”

“Get me Noah, Alex, and Naomi.” Tord replied, striding over to a wall with a map of the area. “Perhaps they can get the word out in time.”

“What word, Sir?-” Tom asked, moving towards the door slowly.

“What it is does not concern you.” He hissed. “Now go.” Tom nodded and limped out of the room, heading down the hall at a slow pace.

“Ha, look Noah, it’s Red Leader’s pet.” Taunted a feminine voice, tripping the male, he landing with a loud thud.

“Alex, stop it.” Whined another female voice,but higher in pitch, the young woman helping Tom up. Tom gave a small nod as a thank you, giving a blank face to not show he was in pain.

“Let Alex do what she wants, Naomi.” Growled a male, shoving Tom into the wall. “He’s weak and useless, I don’t see why Red Leader keeps him around.”

“Red Leader has his reasons, Noah. What do you want, Tom?” Snapped the unkind female, grabbing him by his collar.

“S-Sir wants you three- G-Go to his office.” Tom slowly pried her hands off his collar then rubbed at his neck.

“It better be good.” Grumbled Noah, stalking off down the hall from which Tom came from. Alex followed, Naomi gently patting Tom’s shoulder before following as well. Tom sighed, continuing down the hall, ignoring laughs from soldiers. Upon making to his room, he collapsed, grabbing the pocket knife and bandages he kept by the door for situations like these. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he dug out the bullet in his leg with the pocket knife, then quickly bandaged it. Dragging himself to the small bathroom, he cleaned off the knife and unwrapped his wound, washing it with the rubbing alcohol before rebandaging it. Sighing, he stood up, grabbing a towel and limping towards the bloody mess he made on the floor. Falling to his knees, he soaked up the red liquid that had pooled on the floor, clutching his stomach as he tried not to hurl at the sight of his of his own blood.

He threw the towel into the trash and crawled into his bed, curling up under the covers. He stayed awake, the pain and nausea not letting him sleep. He curled into a tighter ball, letting silent tears fall down his face. Why was Tord so cruel? He knew that Tord 'hated' him, but he didn’t know he’ll take it this far. Perhaps the man was insane, it made more sense…


	2. A Viper's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up not the greatest, but perhaps Tord can spice things up.

When light shone through the cell-like windows of Tom’s window, he woke up, surprised he actually got sleep. Slowly sitting up, he winced from his leg, pushing off the covers to check the bandages. They haven’t bled through yet, but they were most likely close. He rebandaged his leg once again and slowly stood up, limping his way to the cafeteria. Someone suddenly swept a leg under him, sending him flying. He crashed into a wall with a yelp of pain, curling up when he hit the ground. “Why does someone keep a black eye like you around? I guess Tord might like you a bit too much.”

“W-What do you mean b-” He was cut off by a well-aimed kick to the chest.

“Don’t talk back to me.” The soldier hissed at him, using his boot to roll Tom onto his back. “If I didn’t know better, I would’ve put a bullet through your head by now.” Tom froze up at that, the soldier spitting at him before leaving. Tom slowly got up, clutching his ribs as he struggled to breathe. He hoped there wasn’t a break as he slowly continued his way to the cafeteria, sitting at Tord’s table.

“Ah, pet, you have decided to finally join me~” The Norwegian purred out, pulling Tom closer. “Sleep well?~”

“Yes Sir, I have…” He was uncomfortable with being this close to Tord, but forced a smile.

“Good~” There was a sickly sweet tone to Tord’s voice and Tom didn’t like it. He kept silent, fidgeting. “Go get some food, love~ It’ll calm your nerves~” Tom gave another fake smile and stood up with a nod, getting in the line. The man behind the counter hissed at him before giving him a tray, only consisting of an apple and a small bit of stale pancake He grimaced slightly but gave a ‘hearty’ thanks, returning to the table. Tord watched as he nibbled the pancake, Tom eating faster once he felt Tord’s eyes on him. He reached for the apple and Tord smirked. At that time Tom just happened to glance at him, so he stopped. Something was off here.

“W-What’s with the smirk?” He asked quietly, Tord tilting his head.

“I’m just smiling, love, nothing more.” Tom still wasn’t satisfied, but he knew he would be punished for not finishing his breakfast, so he picked up the apple. He examined it’s rich greed skin, like the acis he seen in the lab. It was truly captivating, catching himself bringing it to his mouth. “Why aren’t you eating?” Tord asked, a dark undertone to his voice.

“It’s just so beautiful..” He said softly, Tord chuckling.

“I thought you would like it, consider it a gift.” Tom gave an actual genuine smile for the first time that day, bringing it to his mouth again. It smelled like candy, which brought excitement to him. Perhaps it was a candy apple! He took a bite, than another. Soon, what was left of the apple was a core trimmed neatly with teeth marks. Tord grinned at him a moved a lock of hair from his face. “Did you like it?~”

“It tasted good, so yes.. Though the texture was a bit funny-” He didn’t notice this before, but his vision was starting to darken, trying to focus his gaze on Tord’s face. The grin seemed to have taken a darker appearance and Tom started to panic. “W-What’s happening?-” He squeaked out, felling arms slide around him and pull his small frame closer to the Norwegian. He tried to push away, but he couldn’t feel his limbs. His eyes were starting to close as Tord moved his face closer to Tom, moving a hand to the back of the Brit’s head, cold radiating from the metal, messing with his head.

“It’ll finish taking effect soon, hun, just relax~” That tone again… His eyes closed as he soon slipped out of consciousness, the last thing he remembered was something soft touching his lips and something else that was slimy slipping into his mouth.

What’s going on...


	3. Bound Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lotta kinky shit

[Warning, this chapter contains non-consentual sex and kinky shit, proceed with caution. If you cannot handle this sort of stuff, please save yourself and move onto the next chapter.]

Tom slowly came to, but when he opened his eyes, there was darkness. He then realized there was something over his eyes. When he tried to move his arms, he felt rough ropes and cold chains binding him into an awkward position. His arms were bound behind his back, his wrists tied to the elbow joint of the other arm, he on his knees, his ankles tied together and his legs spread apart. The air felt cold against his skin and there was no feeling of fabric on his skin besides his boxers, he coming to the realization he was nearly naked. Red dusted his cheeks and he tried to call out but he was muffled by something in his mouth, it felt like a rubber ball. What seemed to be leather was pressing into his cheeks. He blushed more and tried to squirm around.

“Shhhh, relax, love~” Tom flinched at the voice, Tord sitting on the sheets before him. Tord gazed at the lovely sight, a blindfold over Tom’s eyes and a ballgag in his mouth. Ropes and chains holding him in this seductive position, Tord immediately turned on by his own handiwork. “There is no chance of escaping, so enjoy it while it lasts~” He removed the gag, Tom taking in a deep breath of air. Breathing through your nose only did so much.

“S-Sir, what are you doing?..” He asked quietly once he regained his breath. Tord chuckled and slinked closer, cupping Tom’s cheek, who forced himself not to flinch away.

“I’m going to give you a night to remember, of course!” He moved his face inches from Tom’s. “Whether you like it or not.” That last phrase scared Tom and he went to an immediate panic.

“S-Sir, you don’t need to do this!-” He was silenced by a rough kiss, Tord shoving his tongue into Tom’s mouth, exploring. Tom tried to pull away, but there wasn’t much he could do while bound and blindfolded. After agonizing minutes of the disgusting kiss, Tord broke free, a thin trail of saliva soon snapping as it’s own weight grew too much for it. Tom gasped for air before being pulled into another, whimpering as a cold hand rested on his side.

“Pfft, too cute~” The Norwegian purred out when he broke the kiss again, Tom trying to get rid of the taste of smoke from his mouth. The hand slid down to Tom’s hip, the Brit shuddering.

“S-Sir, please-” Tom was begging by now, he knew what was going to happen and he didn’t want it it.

“Please continue?~”

“N-No! Please st-stop-” Tord pretended to consider it, his other hand resting on the other side of hs hips.

“Hmmmm….” His fingers started to rubs circles into the fabric covering the sensitive skin, Tom biting his lip. “Nah~” Tom froze up at that, Tord nuzzling his shoulder. “Oh hun, don’t worry about it~” Tom whimpered softly as he moved the nuzzles to his neck, black stuff flaking off from the burnt skin, scars of the the shock collar’s wrath. Tord rubbed his knee against Tom’s open crotch, the Brit gasping as a small wave of pleasure washed over him. Yet he still didn’t want it, he didn’t want to lose his virginity to this monster.

“S-Sir, I beg of you.. I’ll stop tr-trying to escape if you d-don’t do this-” Tord looked up at him, smirking.

“Oh, I can deal with you running away~ Just relax and enjoy it, I might never give you this treat again~” Tom was about to say he didn’t want the treat, but a nasty shock shut him up, bringing tears to his eyes. “You will have this treat.” Tord hissed, stuffing the remote away. Tom nodded meekly and reluctantly let him do what he want, being pull into another wet kiss as Tord’s knee rubbed away at his crotch. Tom moaned softly into the kiss, flinching as Tord broke away with a grin. The knee moved away from him and he heard the sound of pants unzipping. Something warm poked his face after a few minutes and he recoiled. “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging~”

Tom hesitantly leaned forward and Tord shoved his entire length into Tom’s mouth, the Brit whimpering from the slightly pain in his throat as the warm flesh slipped down it. Tord started thrusting into his mouth as Tom sucked, tears dripping down his face. Tord all of the sudden increased his speed, Tom trembling, in pain and very scared. After a while of pleasure-filled moans from Tord, the Norwegian came down Tom’s throat, forcing him to swallow it. Tord slowly pulled out, gazing at the trembling Brit before him.

Tom felt the ropes loosen, growing a little hopeful. Maybe Tord got bored. Sadly enough, this wasn’t the case. Tord slipped off Tom’s boxers and tossed them away before tying him up a new position, Tom on his hands and knees and his head pulled back by a rope in his mouth. He whimpered at the uncomfortable bonds, Tord removing the blindfold to gaze in the white eyes, the man before him scared nearly to death. Tom tries to look away, but the rope rubbed roughing against the corners of his mouth, forcing him to stop. “Pfft, cute~” Tord kneeled and started striping in front of Tom, the Brit’s cheeks obtaining a dusting of red.

When Tord finished, he brandished his member in front of Tom, the red darkening. “Enjoy what you see?~” Tom looked away, Tord frowning, but then shrugged moving behind him. He grabbed a bottle of lube he had set down for the occasion and popped the cap open, squirting a dollop onto his hand. He closed the bottle and rubbed his hands together before apply the lube to his member, Tom waiting anxiously. Eventually Tord wiped the excess onto the sheets and gripped Tom’s hips, lining himself up with Tom. “Ready?”

He didn’t wait long before plunging into Tom’s entrance, the Brit screaming in pain. Tord gave a brief pause once in all the way as a quick breather before starting up a rough pace. Tom whimpered and whined, wishing the pain would just go away. Moans rose from the Commie, but were easily covered up by the seemingly endless screams. Soon Tord released his sticky load into Tom, the Brit releasing on as well, surprised at himself. “Good, you enjoyed it~” Tord pulled out and started to untie Tom, the Brit shaking. “I’ll give you a day off, but no more.” Tom nodded faintly, collapsing once free of the bonds. He immediately fell asleep, Tord tucking him in before leaving.


	4. That's Strange..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smol filler ^^;
> 
> Sorry that these chapters are short, I'm trying-  
> There's just a lot going on...

The next morning that Tom woke up to his ass hurting like something had been shoved inside it- Oh yeah, something has- He whimpered softly and just stayed curled up under the blankets. Tord poked his head in and smiled.

“Good morning, love~ Hungry?~” Tom shook his head.

“No…” Tom mumbled softly, curling up more. Tord shrugged and walked in, placing a tray down on the nightstand.

“Well, whenever you’re hungry, have a bite or two, I’ll come check on you later~” He gently pat Tom’s head and left, Tom not bothering to flinch away from the contact. He glanced at the tray, pancakes and bacon on a plate with a glass of apple juice [If it was milk, he would’ve been suspicious]. Another thing on the tray was a small bag of ibuprofen, which he picked up. Tord’s kindness confused him, but he took a couple pills with the help of the juice before slowly sitting up to eat. He couldn’t believe he almost forgot how great bacon tasted, forcing himself not to eat it all in one sitting. He was glad Tord didn’t put syrup in it, he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. But some candies he can get behind.

He finished his food and got up, groaning quietly as he stumbled off to take a shower. He turned the water on and made sure it was warm before getting in, sighing. By now he noticed a weird feeling inside of him, but he ignored it. Perhaps it will go away with the pain. He grabbed the shampoo and placed some on his hands, rubbing them together before massaging the foam into his hair, purring quietly. He was glad he was alone, he didn’t like to purr around Tord.. He washed off his hands under the water before washing out his hair, careful not to get soap in his eyes. He combed a hand through his hair, frowning at the common tangled strands of light brown. Sighing, he grabbed the conditioner and plopped a nice glob onto his head. He rubbed it into his hair, combing his fingers through the stands until the tangles ceased to exist, then washed the conditioner out. Once satisfied with his hair, he washed his body, a bit disgusted at the dirt and dried blood still on his skin. Some of his wounds still stung, but he ignored it, just worried about being clean.

He washed off the soap, grimacing at the dirty water that flowed into the drain. He then turned off the shower and scrambled for a towel, grabbing one and wrapping it around himself. He grabbed another towel and wrapped his hair in it before drying himself off. He then fixed the towel around his waist and slipped back into his room, glad that it was warm. He started looking through his dresser for clothes as Tord poked his head in. Tom squeaked with surprise and stumbled backwards. “Pfft, oops. You alright there?” Tom nodded softly, standing up straight. Tord glanced over at the plate and chuckled. “When did you suddenly get hungry?”

“A-After you left-” He answered truthfully. Tord chuckled and walked in long enough to grab the plate and silverware, heading out. Tom gave a sigh of relief and grabbed clothes quickly changing into him. He notice the weird feeling was still there, which confused him. He shrugged and just picked up a book, flopping on the bed.

It was nothing, right?


	5. Syndromes and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I have no idea how to summarize with out feeling cliche or spoiling it-

Tom glanced at the time. About noon, huh, he couldn’t remember when he started reading the book, but he had gotten pretty far, about halfway so far. He smiled, perhaps he could finish by the end of the day. He got up, glad the pain was finally gone, but the weird feeling was still provident. He placed at hand on his stomach, feeling something shifting inside of him. He paled, that definitely wasn’t something normal- He placed a bookmark in his book and got up, heading out to the cafeteria, ignoring the looks the soldiers gave him. He slipped into the cafeteria, barely taking a few steps inside before being pulled into a headlock. “Look who decided to finally decided to join us.” Sneered a dark voice behind him, the person’s skin cold against his own. Tom didn’t bother to struggle, his neck will start to bleed if he did.

“Noah, let go of him! Red Leader wouldn’t be happy if you hurt him-” The shadow creature snarled at Naomi, who cowered in front of him. Tom could feel the grip tightening, starting to feel a little lightheaded.

“You’re just like this Brit, pathetic. I don’t see why Tord even let an American girl like you onto this army, you aren’t even old enough to fuck!” Naomi ran away, Tom’s eyes going white.

“You don’t have to be mean to her, I’m the weird one a-anyway..” He choked out. Noah smirked evilly and tightened the grip even more, Tom having a hard time getting air in and out.

“Oooo~ Do you like a certain someone~” Noah teased, Tom blushing. At that moment, the sound of gunfire ran around the room, Tom flinching. But he didn’t feel the exploding pain of a bullet, confused when the cold turned to warmth and the arms slid away from him. He stumbled to the side, bumping into someone. He was about to say sorry, but and arm slid around him, holding him protectively close. He realized this was Tord and kept quiet, focusing on getting his breath back.

“If you ever lay a hand on him again, I’ll make sure it’s a silver bullet next time.” The Norwegian growled, Noah growling back before stalking off to the medical bay. “You okay, love?”

Tom nodded faintly. “Y-Yeah-” Tord nuzzled him.

“Go get some food~” Tom nodded, ignoring the nuzzle and grabbed lunch. He sat down at the table Tord was at and quietly started eating his food. An arm around his waist pulled him closer with a purr. “How’s my little angel?~”

“A little spooked by the incident, but I’m alright-” Tord nodded, watching him eat. Once Tom finished, he glanced up at Tord. “Um, Sir?”

“Yes?~”

“Do you think you can answer a question?”

“Of course, love~”

“Um, there’s this weird feeling inside me and I’ve only started feeling it since, um, that thing-” Tord grinned and nuzzled him.

“Those are eggs.” Tom’s eyes widened.

“E-Eggs…?” He asked quietly.

“Mhm, it’s a monster thing.” Tom nodded faintly.

“That’s why you’re being so nice.. You protecting your heirs..” Tord nodded, grinning devilishly. Tom whimpered softly. “It wasn’t about me…?” Tord laughed.

“Since when was anything about you?~” Tom froze up.

“I’m going to go finish my book..” He mumbled, getting up and walking away. Once out of Tord’s sight he broke into a run, tears streaming down his face. He flew into his room and flung the door shut, jumping into bed and curling up, just plain old sobbing. Tord didn’t love him anymore, so what was the point of getting his hopes up…

“Heh, Stockholm Syndrome in nice..”


	6. I Remember...

_I remember the day when everything went to shit. It was the day after ‘The End’, that’s what me and my friend’s like to call it, anyway. It was a nice day, quiet and calm compared to the day before. My arm was still trying to work properly after the large wound on it got stitched up, I’m just glad Edd and Matt weren’t hurt in the events of yesterday. If you haven’t gotten wind of what The End was, you need to watch Eddsworld again. Yes, I’m breaking the fourth wall, don’t mind me. Anyway, The End is when Tord, a Norwegian commie I had once fallen in love with, came back, but treated me horribly. Later that day, he attacked my friends when I left and I’m the one that saved them. When Tord’s robot went down, I thought that was the last time I would see him. Pfft, **boy was I wrong**._

~+~

_I remember the day I believed I was on my death bed, the pain was too insane. My robot was struck with one of Tom’s harpoons and it blew up, being the main cause of damage to me. The cold feeling against my hands as I pushed metal off of me, the searing pain through my right side. I gripped my right arm, flinching from the pain. I look down, only able to see out of one eye. The flesh was torn to shreds, I moved the hand up to my face. Same there. I walk over to a robotic arm and pick it up, blood dripping onto the ground. One of my soldiers, Patryk, takes the robotic arm as his husband, Paul, binds my arm. It could’ve been the other way around, I don’t think back much on this memory. I look over the ruins of the house I once loved and cherished, then my gaze swept to the three happy Brit’s. I scowled and turn to my parents. “We get this arm treated then I’m getting vengeance._

~+~

_”Night Edd and Matt!” I call out before entering my apartment. It isn’t too shabby of a place, and rather cheap too. Edd plans on building a new house, but getting professionals to do it. I smile and head off to my bedroom. I try to flick the light on, but it didn’t work. “That’s strange..” I mutter aloud as I go find the flashlight I hid in my bathroom. Upon finding it, I head back to my bedroom, switching it on. I hear something behind me and a whirl around, coming face to face with the very man I thought I would never see again. “Y-You…”_

_”Hello Tom~” And then blackness as pain exploded from the top of my head._

~+~

_I remember the day when I lost my best friend. I woke up that day to my grey tabby, Ringo, on my chest. I smiled and lifted him up, getting out of bed and getting dressed. I headed to the kitchen and made breakfast, setting my cat down and letting her do what she wanted. I made bacon and pancakes that day, the way Tord liked it, cola-simmered bacon and pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. When finished, I set the plates on the table and headed to the neighboring apartments to wake my friends. This was after the end, so Tom hooked us up with apartments nearby him so we wouldn’t be cramped in one or homeless (I would’ve prefered the cramped option, even with Matt’s stuff.) I woke up Matt first since he took a while, especially when I have to pull him out of bed to even wake him up. Once the ginger was up and getting ready for the day, I headed over to Tom’s apartment. The place was eerily quiet, so I was on edge. I carefully made my way over to Tom’s room and opened the door. The bed wasn’t slept in and a morning breeze swept through the room from the open window, chilling the air and moving the lacy curtains. A club with a small bit of blood laid on the floor and I sank to my knees, tears threatening to fall. “Oh god…”_


	7. Confrontation and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title.

Tom avoided Tord the next day, even daring to go outside just to get away from him. When Tom didn’t come in when darkness started to fall, Tord sent Naomi out to talk Tom into coming back in. “Tom, you alright?”

“Do you think he’ll ever love me again...?” Tom asked quietly, refusing to show his face. Naomi sat beside him with a small sigh.

“I don’t know, Tom… Red Leader has changed so much since The End..” Tom looked up a bit.

“You call the incident ‘The End’ too?-” Naomi nodded.

“Mhm.” Tom fully uncurled and looked up at Naomi. He suddenly hugs her, the American hugging back. “I have an idea, Tom.”

“What’s this idea?” He mumbled.

“Maybe you can confront him about this. Did you break up with him or something else?”

“We had a little fight and he said he was leaving- I thought he was joking but he left the next day. When he came back, I was so happy, but he treated me like I was a rival- And now he treats me like an animal..” He looks away. “But I still love him, I always have..”

“Maybe you can tell him you still love him. Surely you didn’t mean to hurt Tord in The End..”

“No, not at all..Perhaps I should tell him that.”

“Wanna do it today?” Tom shook his head.

“It can wait for tomorrow..” Naomi nodded and stood up, helping Tom. He followed her inside.

“Ah, welcome back Tom~ Thank you, Naomi.” Naomi just bowed her head and ran off. Tom looked away from Tord as he moved closer. “Aww, c’mon love, surely you would’ve come in sooner or later~”

“And see your face again? Nah, I rather sleep with the wolves.” Tom snapped, Tord taken aback.

“Ah, so your spark has returned, eh? Well, I guess the fun has returned as well~” Tom scoffed and shoved past him, knowing Tord wouldn’t dare lay a finger on him in he wants his heirs to survive.

“I’ll see you later.” Tom hissed over his shoulder, Naomi silently cheering him on, she smiling softly. Tom entered his room and slammed it shut, sitting on the bed. “Perhaps my ‘spark’ has returned..” He smiled softly which soon turned into a smirk. “And he can’t hurt me without risking his precious eggs. This is going to be a bit better than I thought.”

~+~

The next morning, Tom got up and stretched, heading out to the cafeteria, half-shifting. Upon arriving, Tord narrowed his eye at Tom. “Haven’t I told you you can’t shift?”

“You said only if it was to run away.” He growled out. “Besides, I need to talk to you.” Tord raised a brow and stood up.

“And what will that be about?” Tom walked over to him, thin wisps of purple drifting from his eyes. Tord was confused, what could’ve made Tom so upset. *cough cough* You *cough cough*

“Remember that little fight we had when we were still together?” He hissed as he forced the Norwegian to sit back down, baring his teeth. When Noah raised his gun, Tord waved him off.

“We’re together now, right?” Tord replied, tilting his head when Tom scoffed.

“Even if we are, it’s an abusive relationship. You fucking raped me not even two nights ago! Not to mention you kidnapped me and treat me like I’m some damn dog!” Tom was right in Tord’s face, his clawed hands digging into the table on either side. Tord leaned in for a kiss but Tom shoved him to the side and backed up. “You dirty pig, you don’t care, do you!?” With that Tom ran off, Naomi following after him.

“Execute her when you get the chance.” Tord hissed at Noah when the two were out of earshot.

“Naomi, Sir?”

“WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT!?”

“My apologies, sir.” Noah headed down the hall as well as Tord went the other direction to his room. He seemed to have upset Tom… Then everything it him like a wall and he stopped, falling to his knees.

“What has happened to me..” But he soon rights himself, heading off with a laugh.


	8. Death and Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, bloody death

Shoutout to kitty for giving me this idea.  
Shoutout to k18a for giving a contributing idea (Used their exact words).

Tom slammed the door shut and locked it, Naomi having to skid to a stop to avoid slamming into the door. Tom slowly shifted to full monster form and curled up on the cold tile, trying to calm down. Tom snickers and soon bursts out laughing "I can't believe this!" Tom whispers between laughs but... The laughs are empty. Then it hits Tom as he's laughing, uncontrollable tears pour out of his empty sockets. He can barely breath through the laughs and sobs as they echo in the room. Something in him must’ve broke.

~+~

Loud footsteps echoed in the empty halls as a man headed to the mess hall. He peaked around the corner as Noah entered the room while Naomi was reading a book. Tord watched as Naomi’s eyes lit up in fear and widened. "WAIT-"

BANG…

Scarlet drops littered the stainless marble floor. With a thud a lifeless body hit the floor and a eyeball flew across the long room. Tord smirked when he started heading down the hall. One less obstacle in his way.

~+~

Tom awoke with a scream, trembling from his nightmare. Was Naomi going to die? He shook his head and got up. Tord wouldn’t kill off one of the best soldiers. But then he paused. What if he was the cause of his parent’s deaths.. Tom shook his head again and went back to half-shifted. Surely Tord wasn’t [i]that[/i] fucked up-

He peaked out of his room before making his way to the mess hall, slowly shifting back to normal because it was exhausting to be half shifted. He entered the mess hall and ignored the stares, getting food and sitting at a lonely table. Yet he didn’t feel hungry so he just folded his arms on the table, staring at the tray. Perhaps if he stared at the food enough he’ll get hungry. Then someone just swipes the tray from him and claims it as his own, shoving Tom off his seat. Tom just laid on the dirty floor, staring at the ceiling.

Soon a kick was delivered to his side and he flinched from the pain. He tried to get up but a boot shoved him back down. Tom looked up to Alex’s pleasant face, she clearly not happy. “You have some nerve, ya know.” She hissed down at him.

“What do you mean by that?” A punch to the face knocked his head to the floor, feeling dizzy.

“How dare you treat our leader like that!” She snarled, black fur appearing on her arms as her eyes paled a tint or two. She left him after that and Tom slowly got up, knowing he was going to have a black eye after that. He sat back down at his seat as Noah walked in. He just stared as the Russian walked over to him.

“I need to talk to you. Privately.” Tom didn’t like the sound of that but nodded reluctantly. He followed Noah out and down the hall, the two entering an empty room.

“So, what do you want?” He asked quietly, staring up at the taller male.

“Well, I’ve been tasked with something and I don’t know if I can do it…” Tom stared at Noah in surprise.

“What is the task?-” Tom asked softly, Noah shifting his posture slightly.

“I’ve been tasked to kill Naomi… But Naomi is the only other person Lupus talks to and I don’t want him to turn away from me-” Noah glanced away, rubbing his arms. Tom had never seen Noah so worried about something, but was also scared for Naomi’s safety.

“Why would Tord want you to kill her? She’s done nothing wrong!-” He ignored the comment about Lupus, he knew of the werewolf from a book he found about Tord’s experiments. Sadly enough, he was also listed in there, he had to thank his monster mode for that.

“I think he believes she’s trying to pull you away from him or something like that.” Tom frowned slightly at that.

“Where’s Tord?” He asked bluntly, staring up at Noah.

“His office.” Tom nodded and headed out of the room, off to Tord’s room. He slammed the door open, Tord jumping slightly and looking up, quickly minimizing the window he was about to watch hentai on.

“I thought I locked that d-”

“Well, clearly you didn’t.” He hissed, staring at Tord with a cold stare. “I demand you call of Naomi’s execution!” He growled as he made his way into the room, leaving the door open.

“Oh Tom, you know I can’t do that~ She has caused plenty of problems for me, it’s about time that I end them.” Tord smirked at him and got up. Tom snarled at him before running away, shoving soldiers aside as he ran towards the cell block. A thick tail dragged behind him as claws dug into the tile, his front his claws keeping himself from sliding as he made a sharp turn down another hallway. He tackled a guard to the ground, large claws sinking into his chest. He swiped the other one aside, this one slamming into the wall and shattering there skull, fragments of bone sticking out of their scalp and forehead as well as their brain. He grabbed a bar in his mouth and easily ripped it from it’s sockets, sheathing his bloody claws and slowly pulls Naomi close to him. He sheaths his teeth and picks Naomi up in his mouth, placing her on his back as he ran around the base, destroying all the cameras with balls of flame. He eventually destroyed them all and before anyone caught him he ran off, hiding in a secret room not even Tord knew about, surprisingly enough.

~+~

“No!” Tord slammed his fists on the desk in the camera room, staring at fuzzy screens, a few of them black with large cracks across the screens. “None of the footage was even saved!” Two soldiers stood in the back warily, one male and one female.

“We’ll find him and the traitor shrimp, we promise you, Sir.” Piped up the female to be silenced by a bullet skimming her ear.

“Promises, promises, when have you ever lived up to such things, Alex?” Tord snarled at the German, the Russian beside her doing the smart thing, stay silent. “Ugh, he even broke the camera in here!” He roared, gesturing to the stick of iron with half molten metal dripping from it and onto a cold puddle on the floor, wisps of color in there from melted rubber, plastic, and copper. “You two, tell the other soldiers we are on lockdown until that pathetic little beast is found!” He ordered, the two soldiers before him nodding in silence and leaving the room, Tord turning back to the cameras. “Soon, my love~”

~+~

“Tom, you’re too kind, you know..” The American girl mumbled to the Brit, he smiling at her.

“It’s nothing, Naomi, just what friends do.” Naomi smiled back, slowly sitting up and looking at the bandages all over her body. “But we’ll need to go soon..”

“Why is that?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Tord has ordered for my recapture and yo to be killed on the spot.. It isn’t safe here..” Naomi nodded softly, Tom shifting to half monster and picked her up. He climbed up the wall and ended up on the roof. Yep, the secret room wasn’t even a room at all but an enclosed space surrounded by outside walls of the building. His sight set on the walls that serves as the border for the base, he shifted fully and placed Naomi on his back, using his small, useless wings to protect Naomi as much as possible as he charged to the wall. Bullet fire exploded from all around him, powering through the pain as bullets dug into his flesh, black blood staining the concrete. He flung himself off the roof and landed on the dirt, slaughtering soldiers that got in his way. Naomi slid off his back purposely, but his tail grabbed her. “We must keep going-” He shouted to her over the explosions of guns. She gave a soft nod and clung to his tail. He skidded to a stop at the walland rose onto his hind legs, grabbing his in his mouth as he placed his front paws on the wall and held her up. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up, looking down at Tom.

“Tom, you’ve been so kind to me despite your own problems, I promise I’ll never forget you.” She gives him a smiles. “Perhaps once I bring you help and you are safe we can be good friends.” Suddenly light flashed, blinding Tom for a few seconds. When his vision returned to saw Naomi was a bloody hole in her chest. Tom stared and glanced behind him, Tord. He growled when Tord still had his robotic arm raised, shooting another blast at Naomi, hitting her abdomen.

“Naomi!” She leaned forward and fell, her head hitting the ground with a wet thud, the bones that made up her face smashing from her slamming on a rock. Tom shifted back to half-shifted and rushed to her side, rolling her over. Tears spilled from his eyes, staring at her still smiling face. The body was ripped from his arms and he was pulled to his feet harshly, dragged over to Tord, who he snarled at.

“Pfft, pathetic. I’m your god, sweetie, and I can give you everything. But I can also do the exact opposite. And can take everything away from you, even your happiness.” Tom snarled and spit in his face, the only thing he remembered before darkness was Tord’s scream of pain.

~+~

Tom woke up, shackles on his arms chaining him a bed that wasn’t his own. His eyes widened and his fear soon to sadness, and uncontrollable sobs echoing from the room. He was the cause of a death and not just any death, the death of the only friend he had left in this hellhole. He continue to weep, officially broken.


	9. Nighttime Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has some unexpected visitors that fuck with his life.

It has been a few months since Naomi’s death and Tom has hated it. Tord has taken so many advantages to Tom being chained up, mainly sex, leaving him crying himself to sleep almost every night. Tom was starting to truely believe that all Tord saw in him was that he was and object and Tord’s object alone. It hurt, really.. Tord used to be so different.. He used to care so much about Tom, and they loved each other dearly.. He shook his eyes. He had been unchained for about a week now and for a reason. A few days ago the eggs inside him finally had been released and hatched into four little babies that Tord took the effort of naming. He didn’t really like their names, but he couldn’t object. He was only allowed to care for them like a mother fox and her kits, the only time Tord allowed him to shift. He sighed as he keep the smols close, they were currently sleeping. He just hoped he didn’t mess up..

~+~

Tom awoke the new day to a bone-chilling surprise. Only three of the four were bye his side, the body of the missing on laying lifeless on the ground, it’s head facing backwards and lesions on its neck. Tom cried out in dismay and rushed to the smol’s side, gingerly lifting it up. He wept, holding his baby to his chest. He may have been forced to have them, but he still cared for them. The death of this one felt like a literal stab to the heart.. He screamed for Tord’s aid, continuing to scream out his name for his collar had been turned off for now. Tord rushed into the room, freezing when he saw the lifeless body into Tom’s arms, teh Brit’s body shaking with sobs. Tord slowly moved closer, taking the smol from him. “How could you let this happen?”

“I-I woke up to this! If I could’ve stopped it, I wo-would’ve..” Tord narrowed his eyes before leaving with the tiny corpse, Tom slowly returning to the now waking up three that were still alive. “I’ll protect you better…”

~+~

Tom woke up screaming the next morning, screaming again when he saw another dead body. Another of his kids were dead, this one with tiny cuts all over its body. Tord came in to Tom sobbing once again, the Brit was covering his head and face, shaking. Tord took the baby away again, Tom not noticing until the door closed and the smol wasn’t there anymore. He knew Tord was gonna lose trust that he could protect his heirs, so he kept the smols near his head the next night.

~+~

A few days have passed before the next deaths, the poor baby’s head ripped from its body. Tord didn’t come until Tom could barely speak his name with how much he was crying, choking on his own tears and snot. Tord stayed silent, snatched the body and head away from Tom and leaving without a word, not even saying a word of comfort to Tom, who was trying to hush the remaining child, who was crying from being woken up. During the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about the death of all but one of his children..

~+~

Tom hasn’t slept in days, trying to catch who has been killing the smols. Finally, the person came back, clad in black to hide in the darkness. When Tom felt them touch the bed, he threw himself at them, pinning them to the floor. “Are you the murderer!?” He yelled out, fury blazing in his pitch black eyes. A dark chuckle arose from the man, his voice Russian.

“Took you this long to figure out it was me, eh?~” Tom growled lowly to shut him Noah.

“After me helping you out, this is how you repay me!?” He grabbed Noah’s head with his jaws and ripped it free from his shoulders, some of the back vertebrae coming with it. He spat it out and cleaned up the mess he made, disposing of Noah’s body before returning to his sweet, young smol, nuzzling him. “You’re safe now, my dear child..”

~+~

He woke up to crying, shooting awake. The crying was soon substituted with choking at Tom saw someone slit his child’s neck, a female this time. Alex looked over and chuckled. “How dare you kill my brother. It wasn’t all his doing~” Tom slashed her throat open, not wanting to hear another word. He hid her body with her brother’s before cradling his bleeding baby to his chest, they already dead. “I’m so sorry.. I lied to you…” Tord walked in the next morning and Tom told him everything that happened. “I-I killed them! I avenged out babies!” Tord just nodded, not saying a word as he took the baby’s corpse and left. Tom hung his head, knowing he was going to be chained again. He was right. Tord came back later and ordered him to shift back to human, then chained him to the bed. All he said before he left was.

“We’ll try again tomorrow.”


	10. Stars In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom might get a happy ending.

Tom woke up to the doors opening and a grunt as something hit the floor before the doors closed again, Tom looking over to where the thing landed. It looked a lot like Tord, but had a ripped up hoodie on underneath his overcoat, no fake fur around the neck hem, and had a collar around his neck. The Tord looked over at the Tom, staring in confusion. “Wh-Who are you-” Tom asked quietly, tugging at the chains a bit.

“I’m Tord.. Your voice sounds awfully familiar..” The male replied, standing up and going over. Tom shied away from him, looking at him with scared eyes.

“I-I’m Tom- You aren’t going to h-hurt me right?-” Tord stared at him.

“Your Tord hurts you?” Tom nodded quietly, looking away. “Well, I won’t do so. Here, let me get those chains off.” Tom hesitated before letting him near, Tord working in silence. He soon got the chains off and checked Tom over, a sympathetic expression on his face.

“S-Sir might get upset that I’m out of the chains.” Tord nodded softly.

“I’ll protect you, I promise.” Tom gave a soft smile before hugging Tord tightly, starting to sob. Tord jumped before wrapping his arms around the skinny male, rubbing circles into his back. “Everything is going to be okay in the end, I promise..”

~+~

Tord returned to his favorite pet and his new one hugging, the smaller one sobbing on the other’s shoulder. “Get away from him.” He snarled out, Tom snapping his gaze towards him before quickly and quietly moving away from the kinder Tord, pressing against the headboard. Tord walked up to the taller pet and backhanded him, sending him off the bed, the pet holding his face. “You do not touch him, understood?” The pet stood up, nodding with no expression on his face.

“I understand, Sir.” Tord smiled before advancing on Tom.

“Good, you learn tricks fast.” The new Tord circled behind his captor and once his back was completely towards him, he crept closer, shifting into his demon form. Then he struck, lunging at him and digging his claws into his back, grabbing the back of her neck in his powerful maw. He shook his head until he heard a satisfactory snapping noise, Tord’s screams ceasing. He let go and moved off, looking up at Tom. He had a horrified look on his face which then turned thankful.

“I-I can’t say thank you enough..” Tord waved him off, shifting back to normal.

“No one deserves to be treated like that, not even a Tom.” The Brit smiled, getting up and hugging Tord, before starting to sob again, but this time.. This time out of happiness.. He never thought in a million years he would be saved.. Tord rubbed his back, holding him close. He hoped Tom didn’t mind the stains now on his back.

“Wh-What are we going to do now..?” Tom asked quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking up at Tord’s face.

“Wish to come with me to my AU? I’ll make sure you stay happy and treat you much better than the way your Tord has.” Tom smiled softly at the idea.

“Sounds lovely to me..” Tord smiled and fiddled with his watch before teleporting the two away to his AU. A new life..

~+~

‘January 12th, 2027  
It’s been a couple days since Raven (AU) Tom has moved into my home. He’s been flourishing well, he actually has some flesh on those bones of his. I don’t really have a place for him since the barracks are reserved for soldiers, so he’s been sleeping in my room. And the collars around our necks are nonexistent now. Mine was a simple snip, for it was your average, rubber shock collar, but his was strange. It was made of metal and had a hinge in the back. I found a screw in the front and undid it. When the collar was removed, I was glad I didn’t try to break it. There were holes in the collar and when I tried to break it open, spikes stuck out of the holes and into my hands. With how close together they were, they could’ve easily punctured his vitals in his neck. I wouldn’t have been able to save him..’ Tord stopped writing, shaking his head clear of those thoughts. He looked up at the cloudless sky of night, the orb in his hand serving as his only light in the darkness. The moon was a crescent tonight, pale in color with black bite out of it, that’s how he liked to think of it, anyway. The winter stars dotted the sky, breaking up the black to be more appealing to the eye. He layed back on the dry grass, closing his journal with his pen bookmarking his page. He folded his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky. It was so peaceful, with the singing crickets and gentle lapping of the lake against the shore.. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Tord jolted out of his thoughts, looking over to see the glowing man.

“Jesus, Tom, ya scared me-” The Brit giggled, sitting beside the Norske. Tord had previously noticed among the many scars that Tom had pale stripes on his skin, which glowed a nice light blue in the dark. Even his hair had nice stripes in it, highlighting his short, uneven spikes. “But yeah, it is a wonderful night.. Has your Tord ever let you go out at night?” Tom shook his head.

“On the rare occasions he lets me out of the base, it was always during the days.” He shrugs, laying down beside Tord. “I didn’t exactly mind, werewolves lurked the woods..” Tord nodded, picking up his journal to continue writing. “What’s that?”

“My journal. I write what happens during the day.”

“Like a diary?” Tord was thankful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“I.. Guess you can describe it with such vocabulary..” Tom nodded.

“I see.” He closed his eyes before cuddling up to Tord, feeling cold. Tord looked down at the Brit and smiled softly, keeping him close as he continued writing. Tom gave a cute yawn before falling asleep. Tord finished writing before sitting up, picking Tom up in his arms before standing up.

“Let’s get to to bed, Tomme Bear...”


	11. Thank You!

Thank you all for reading this story!  
Some chapters were hard to write *cough cough* Chapter 3 *cough cough*, but I had to stick to story line or else things won't make sense, eheheh-  
As sad as it might be for some, this is the end of this story, but, do not fret, readers.  
There will soon be a sequel!  
I have't decided on the name yet, but it will be focusing on Tom's new life with a different, much kinder Tord.  
This on will be much more of a happy tone to it than Raven's Torture, so I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing my cute, happy boy.  
And I'll be going to be doing a better description of Tom there as well, including his monster form.


End file.
